


In the Name of Science

by UP2L8



Series: Multifandom Hentai Contest Entries [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Approch with caution . . ., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can take the girl out of the lab, but you can't take the lab out of the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Initially posted May 5th 2012. Prompt #54: Used Condom.

Fred Jones rolled off his lovely partner and relaxed back against the pillows, boneless in the aftermath of his second mind-blowing orgasm of the evening. He always felt this way afterward, with Velma. She pushed him to his limits, urging him to greater heights, greater pleasure. She was a brilliant lover, a genius in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or the bathroom, or especially that one time in the Oakhaven bus shelter at 3 am while the Witch’s Ghost was on the prowl. Freddy never knew what to expect next – some new kink, or a novel twist to an old one – but he always looked eagerly forward to the experience.

Scooby had been giving them some pretty funny looks lately, damn his canine sense of smell. Still, the goofy hound never breathed a word of what he undoubtedly knew to anyone else, for which Freddy was grateful. He didn’t care who knew about them, but Velma did. Her parents, both geneticists famous for their work on the Human Genome Project, would never approve of their gifted daughter hooking up with a humble jock, however good looking he might be.

Freddy felt nimble fingers gently teasing off the condom. Cracking open one eye, he watched as his lover tied the open end of the used prophylactic closed, and he lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

“It’s for my new research project,” Velma said apologetically as she deposited the slick rubber on the bedside table. “I’m studying environmental factors that affect sperm motility.”

“Hmm,” Freddy said closing his eye, making no attempt to imply that he understood what she was talking about.

“I hope you don’t mind my using your ejaculate as a sample,” she said as she snuggled against him.

“Hmm,” Freddy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“It’s just that I find your sperm _delightfully_ motile,” she purred into his ear.

Round three, coming right up.


End file.
